End Of The Road
This is the ninth episode of Survivor: Panama - Anarchy Challenges Immunity Challenge: Chimney Sweep The castaways would compete in an endurance contest in which castaways were ranked strongest to weakest in their tribes. These rankings would be used to determine the match-ups between each tribe. Each castaway would stand on footholds. After ten minutes, the castaways would move to smaller footholds. After another ten minutes, they would move to the smallest footholds and stay there until the challenge was over. A castaway would score a point for their tribe by outlasting their opponent. The first tribe to score three points would win. Reward: An all-you-can-eat feast courtesy of Outback Steakhouse. Winner: Taboga Immunity Challenge: Strung Out One at a time, five castaways from each tribe would maneuver a bag of puzzle pieces attached to a rope through an obstacle course in the ocean. The first tribe to retrieve all five bags and assemble the puzzle would win. Winner: Story Night 21 Narbaga returns from Tribal, surprised Tahan voted out her only ally. Taboga is also surprised Tahan is still in the game. Ryan vents his frustration to Selina in private, regretting the split vote decision. Day 22 The tribes then meet for their next reward challenge. Taboga sits out Tara, citing they need her strength for the immunity challenge. For the challenge, it's Billy against Leroy, Nicole against Tahan, Cody against Davidson, Christine against Selina, and Andrew against Ryan. Everyone manages to stay up for an hour, however Nicole is the first out, winning the first point for Narbaga. Cody soon follows, giving Narbaga two points. After another thirty minutes, Leroy falls out. He is followed by Ryan, making the score 2-2 and leaving Christine and Selina. After fifteen minutes, Selina falls off, winning the challenge for Taboga. Taboga arrives at the Outback Steakhouse and sit down. Tara spots a rolled up piece of paper in her napkin. She takes it and tucks it in her bra, something seen by Nicole. Tara winks at Andrew, notifying him she got the clue while Nicole just smirks. Meanwhile at camp, Tahan excuses herself. She goes out into the woods to search for the idol. However, since Ryan has the idol, she comes up empty handed. Davidson and Leroy also go out to search for the idol, wanting to keep it away from Tahan while Ryan and Selina laugh with each other in the shelter. The reward winners soon return and Tahan is joined by Tara and Andrew, who show her the clue. While everyone is searching for the idol, Billy brings up possibly throwing the challenge to get Andrew out. Nicole immediately says they shouldn't, saying it never works out when a tribe throws a challenge. However, Billy is adamant on throwing it, citing his hatred for Andrew. Day 23 The first three up in the morning are Andrew, Cody, and Nicole. He asks for their help collecting coconuts. While they are out, Andrew brings up how Billy is a dictator and tries to control his alliance. Nicole agrees, citing Billy as an annoyance. Andrew tells Nicole that if Billy goes, he will go to the final four with her, Tara, and Cody. He also says that he and Tara are beatable at the end. Nicole and Cody consider the offer. Later, Christine and Tahan talk about the last Tribal. Tahan says she knew about the split vote plan and voted Angie to save herself. She also says she feels bad about voting Angie since she was her only friend on the tribe. Christine hugs Tahan, saying she is sorry for how things panned out. Day 24 The tribes meet for their next immunity challenge. Taboga decide to sit out Andrew, with Billy citing him as a weakness. Andrew, not wanting to start drama, just rolls his eyes. During the challenge, Narbaga gets an early lead with Tara getting caught in the rope. She struggles trying to get free and by the time she is free, three people from Narbaga have made it to the shore. When Nicole goes, she also gets stuck where Tara got stuck. This allows everyone from Narbaga to get to shore and begin on the puzzle. They finish the puzzle quickly, winning their first immunity. The tribes return to camp and the alliance of four on Taboga go off on their own to talk about the vote. Tara and Andrew stay in the shelter to say their goodbyes. Tara says they will probably vote her as she screwed up the challenge while Andrew is certain it's him. In the woods, Nicole, Cody, Christine, and Billy discuss the vote. Billy pushes hard for Andrew to go. Christine reluctantly agrees and leaves with Billy. Nicole and Cody then talk about voting out Billy. Cody wants to because of his pushy and arrogant personality. Nicole is still unsure on what to do. At Tribal, Billy gloats, saying Andrew is finally going home. On the jury bench, Angie rolls her eyes. Andrew states Billy doesn't know how the social game works and is just digging himself a grave in a jury situation. Billy brushes off Andrew's claim, saying he has a great chance at winning. Jeff asks Christine if Billy has a chance at winning. Christine says he really doesn't, much to Billy's surprise. The tribe is then called to vote. Nicole and Cody decide to stay with Christine and Billy and Andrew is made the second member of the jury. Before he leaves, he gives Tara a hug. As Andrew leaves, Jeff tosses Billy a blue bag filled with new buffs and announces the merge. He tells them to bring the buffs to Narbaga at camp. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor... * The tribes merge! * Against an alliance of eight, Tara and Tahan have their work cut out for them! * A crazy Tribal! Author's Notes Category:Fanon episodes Category:Survivor: Panama - Anarchy